


Sharing Walls

by antichristqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antichristqueen/pseuds/antichristqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's new neighbor hates him, Hux hates his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swankypickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankypickle/gifts).



> Written for the KyluxFicExchange almost didn't make it in by the deadline but I hopes it's good enough! I want to add to the story but for now it's a standalone.
> 
> The M rating is pretty much just for swearing...
> 
>  
> 
> The original prompt was for Hux and Kylo to be neighbors. Kylo is an actor and Hux is pre-law.

Hux was fucked. He turned over in his bed and grabbed his phone. The screen illuminated his dark room, blinding him after a few moments his eyes finally acclimated to the darkness. It was 4am, too late for this shit. He had finally reached his boiling point and refused to deal with it any longer he had a class at 9am and only 4 hours left to sleep before he had to start getting ready. 

The cause of his restlessness was his new next door neighbor- 4A; he’d seen him and a tall older man carrying in boxes and furniture earlier that day. The entire time the old man had been cursing and groaning. Berating his son to stop lifting with his back on multiple occasions. At least he had assumed it was the younger man’s father. His new neighbor was very tall, taller than Hux which was alarmingly unfamiliar, usually Hux dwarfed most men, he was too slight to truly feel physically imposing, but he enjoyed whatever advantage he could get. His neighbor however, had bulk to his height, Hux was torn between attraction and envy. 

He had excused the noise to a certain point, allowing his new neighbor time to settle in, but at this point it was ridiculous. If this first night was any indicator, his new neighbor was going to be the death of him. He was too tired to deal, necessity drove him out of bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweats over his black briefs. After pulling them over his hips, he shoved his feet into some tennis shoes, deemed his white night shirt good enough and he was out the door. He walked to his neighbor’s door, took a deep breath, and knocked. 

Waiting for the inevitable answer was excruciating, his stomach was in knots preparing for the confrontation. There was some rumbling, a crash, than finally a muttered curse before the door opened. 

The neighbor opened the door, Hux was reminded of his neighbors unusually tall build, instantly regretting his own audacity, he wished he had just left well enough alone. He was on edge, his stomach tightening at the impending confrontation. 

His neighbor had shaggy black hair, large brown eyes, and was standing his his doorway in just his underwear. Another strike against Hux, he was now expending a lot of effort trying to keep his eyes from wandering. 

“What the fuck do you want?” 4A practically shouted.His voice was deeply pitched. His eyes were bleary and had dark spots underneath them. Hux was thrown by the instant aggression and tried a softer approach to calm he-hulk down. 

“Ah yes, sorry to bother you. I’m your neighbor, I live in 4B..” Hux was abruptly cut off. He couldn’t help but think that the gentle approach had gone out the window. 

“Do you know what time it is? Definitely not the time for neighborly fucking introductions!.” 

4A had straightened his body out, no longer leaning on the door for support, it seemed his rage had done him better than a cup of coffee. Hux had finally had enough, he had only intended a little polite reprimand with a pinch of begging, he was willing to grovel to this noisy cretin all in the pursuit of sleep. It could never be the easy way for Hux. 

While maintaining eye contact and speaking as soft and as sickeningly sweet as possible he replied, “Yes, well I’m afraid this isn’t a leisurely visit. It just so happens that I do know what fucking time it is considering it’s your odd banging around that has forced me into this impromptu introduction. I came here to kindly ask you to shut the fuck up.” He’d tacked on a slight grin for good measure. 

4A countered, “The only noise I’m aware of is coming out of the obnoxious red head standing in my doorway.”

“You’re going to deny the odd fucking sounds coming out of your apartment! It sounds like you’re building Noah’s Ark in there!” Hux was having a hard time trying to keep his composure. Putting all his effort in keeping his voice from going shrill in his rage. 

He was fuming and worse off Hulk looked amused, a small half grin appeared on his mouth. He took a step back and to Hux’s utter disbelief closed the door in his face. Tightening his fists he walked back to his door and slammed it. Walked back to his bedroom, shed his shoes and pants, and went to lay in his bed. 

After a few minutes of laying in the dark it appeared that the noise had stopped. The only problem now was that Hux was seething with rage and didn’t even feel the slightest bit tired anymore. Staring up at the ceiling Hux had one thought: he was so fucked. 

…

When Hux woke up he had no recollection of actually falling asleep. The alarm on his phone was blaring, his head ached. He’d maybe slept an hour or two total. With a sigh he got up and started to get ready for his day. He bundled up, grabbed his book bag and headed out of the apartment. Went down the never ending series of stairs at a snail’s pace and finally made it out the door. Winter in the city was as harsh as ever. He was complete shit at retaining heat and was constantly cold. Everywhere Hux went his large black coat was sure to follow, sweeping behind him dramatically. Hux had a slight flare for the dramatic and the coat suited his needs on all fronts. While walking to the train station he couldn’t help but think of his late night verbal altercation with 4A. The audacity of that man had really riled him up. His first night in the building and he couldn’t even try to be polite in even the smallest way. 

He finally approached the subway and made the rest of the way to school. By the end of class his head was pounding. The professor had droned through class and Hux had a constant humming headache, that was growing in intensity. The entire time cursing 4A. He couldn’t wait to get home and nap before he went to work later in the evening. 

When he was finally finished with his classes Hux questioned his ability to make it through the rest of the day. He was dead on his feet and it was only mid-afternoon. After arriving to his building he was on the verge of tears, his headache had been compounding, he was so close to his bed, yet so far from rest. He lived on the fifth floor of a walk up and it was times like this Hux wished he could have afforded an apartment in a building with an actual elevator, but the cost of living was steep in the city and Hux already lived so far north that he doubted he could actually consider himself within Manhattan at all. As he approached the 4th level, just one away from his bed, Hux started hearing a continuous noise. He rushed up to the fifth level to confirm his suspicions, the noise was originating from his floor, or more specifically from 4A. 

Led Zepplin was roaring out from 4A’s apartment. This was it for Hux he was going to have to commit murder. He wondered if he’d be able to rest peacefully in jail and figured it’d be worse than what 4A had to offer, but only barely. He didn’t even want to play into whatever plan 4A had to annoy him. The only option was to ignore whatever spiteful ministrations his neighbor had for him and hope that would cause him to level out. With a sigh Hux retrieved his keys and let himself into his apartment. Even with Robert Plant crooning at the highest volume he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

Kylo was fucked. He had a major headache, every muscle in his back was seizing, and he wasn’t even half done yet. He was at the end of his rope, moving into his new apartment with his father’s “help” was driving him to the edge. The help had mostly consisted of his dad watching Kylo lug various boxes and furniture, all while insulting his form, calling him Ben (which he absolutely hated), and criticizing most of his life choices. The only saving grace is that he managed to keep his mother at bay with his father’s help. Han wanted Kylo out of the basement almost as much as Kylo wanted out of it. He had been living with his parent’s until he had saved enough money to move into the city. One look at this apartment building and the questionable block it was located on and he was afraid his mother’s concern would force her to step in. Nevermind how kylo was more than capable of defending himself, standing well over six foot. His mother always saw him as the little boy who used to cry into his apron strings. Kylo was over that, he wasn’t Ben anymore, he was finally going to be on his own, making his own choices. He tried to keep that in the forefront of his mind as Han yelled out to him again. 

“If you pick up another box with your back like that you’re going to blow it out!” Han yelled. 

Kylo ignored it, it wouldn’t do him any good to get into one of their intense, drawn-out arguments. He finally had his own place, he just had to make it to the end of the day, and he’d be able to relax in his own sanctuary. He was grateful that his father had made an appearance, he had enlisted his best friend Snoke to help out, but he had flaked on the last possible second. Snoke was always pulling that kind of shit and Kylo was getting tired of it. The only reason he put up with it was because he was piss poor at making friends, found no need for most people, but Snoke has been his friend since middle school. Kylo couldn’t imagine actually cutting him out. 

Moving was slow going, the lack of an elevator was making Kylo hate his building with growing intensity. It may have been winter but the building’s heat was full force and Kylo was dripping with sweat. He was so aggravated every ounce of self control he had was put towards maintaining his cool. 

Han must have suspected a change in Kylo’s mood for the worse because he suggested they unload the rest of the boxes from the rental truck and put them in the hallway of the building so he could take the truck back in time and Kylo could finish up himself. They’d already brought up the couch and the mattress so Kylo grunted in agreeance and Han went off. 

It took Kylo until well after dark until he had finished bringing up the boxes, assembling his bed and various furniture. His small studio was filled to the brim with boxes he couldn’t move around very well every few steps he was bumping into boxes or furniture.All he wanted was to sleep, but Kylo realized everything he needed in order to go to bed was packed away in boxes. Sheets, towels, pillows everything he needed packed away. Kylo hadn’t made it easy on himself, only a third of the boxes were labeled, any effort put into by his mother. Kylo had waited until the last possible moment to pack and had to reluctantly have his mother assist him. Now he wished he had taken her up on her offer to help. He wished he had let her come, she was the more capable one when it came to easing Kylo out of one of his moods. She also put more effort into calling him by his chosen name. The retrospective guilt was compounding his negative mood. He’s ripping into his boxes angrily, trying to find the essentials so he can finally take a shower and go to sleep.   
After foraging through his own belongings he finally has gathered what he needs to shower and sleep: pillow, blanket, towel, and some soap. He couldn’t find much of his clothes so he settled for some underwear. The shower made him feel human again. He dipped his head beneath the shower head and let the hot water run down his face and body. Once the aggravation dissipated Kylo felt exhausted. He turned off the shower, stepped out, and began drying himself off. Slipped on his underwear and collapsed in a sprawl on his bed. 

The bed was only made up of a pillow and blanket, the sheets proved impossible to locate. Kylo hadn’t packed with any rhyme or reason, fueled mainly by his panic to pack in time. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a light knock at his door. Irritation boiled back up, he had lost his phone in the search so he wasn’t exactly sure what time it was but it was certainly way past reasonable. 

Kylo dragged his body up and out of his bed and headed for the door. He opened it swiftly to find a smaller red haired man. Kylo had very little patience to spare at the moment. He had a shitty day and an even shittier night. He had been so close to sleeping and now he was stuck dealing with whatever the fuck this man wanted. 

The man gave Kylo a long look, his shoulders had curled in on himself, but didn't immediately say anything. Kylo spoke first, after inquiring on the strange man’s presence the man started introducing himself, Kylo cut him off, his head felt like it was about to split, his entire body ached, he did not have time for pleasantries. The man, apparently was his neighbor, 4B. Kylo exploded. 

4B seemed to shake his originally coy demeanor and his eyes had a subtle fury behind them. After he unloaded on Kylo, he was torn between anger and a very confusing state of arousal, in the end he chose to end the conversation by shutting the door. He didn’t need the extra aggravation, he was torn between feeling flustered because of his attraction or intense rage for the audacity of his apparent neighbor. 

He walked back to his bed, laid down, and fell asleep to thoughts of a certain infuriating redhead. 

……….

Kylo had slept well into the day, his entire body ached, sleeping had helped but he had to fight to get out of bed, he could have slept into the next week with how awful he felt. He couldn’t help but regret his behavior to 4B the night before, but he sure wasn’t going to do anything about it now, he just hoped it wouldn’t snowball into a bigger deal than it needed to be. He had decided to try to unpack and organize as much as he could.The aggravation of his belongings lost in boxes had worn thin on the first night. He spent most of the afternoon that way until he luckily found his speakers. He immediately put on his favorite playlist and went back to unpacking.   
He didn’t see 4B for a few weeks, he thought about him frequently but it seemed as if his neighbor was avoiding him. He tried to push away the thoughts of the redheaded man and threw himself into his work. He had gone on a few casting calls but he hadn’t booked anything yet. He had a job at a dive bar near his apartment, working as a bartender slash pseudo bouncer. He had never worked as a bartender before, so he had lied on his resume. His imposing form was mainly the reason he was hired. 

The next time he saw 4B it was in the laundry room in the basement. Kylo was carrying a laundry basket filled with his dirty clothes. When he rounded the corner and found 4B bent down pulling clothes out of the dryer. He was so involved in his task he hadn’t noticed Kylo watching him. He had a kind of graceful elegance in his movements that Kylo was both enamored with and jealous of, kylo was the opposite of 4B, heavy footed and he was sure that no one had ever thought him graceful. 

He was lost in his own thoughts until the slam of the dryer door brought him back to attention. 4B was now staring at him with a semi snarl on his face. With his laundry in his hands he marched out of the basement toward the stairs brushing angrily past Kylo. He didn’t understand what his problem was, after his initial annoyance with 4B the first night he hadn’t even seen the guy again, but if he wanted to hold a grudge Kylo could too. 

 

………….

 

Hux was being driven insane. He was currently curled up on his bed trying to read and he was constantly hearing the deep voice of 4A knocking him out of place. Hux’s guess was that 4A was some type of actor. It was driving him to the brink, every time he tried tuning him out, he’d make a few minutes before 4A would start cursing and started over on his dialogue/monologue. Hux stretched out of his bed, book resting open on his face. He had tried avoiding 4A for the most part, there were a few instances of forced interaction where they’d get stuck in the stairwell together or checked their mail at the same time, but Hux continued to ignore him and 4A did so in kind. His winter had been mostly uneventful; he’d done well on his finals, continued working, and had a brief visit home to visit his family until they had caused him to cut his trip short. His relationship with his family was strained at best. Hux was used to being alone, took pleasure in in. Most people were hard for him to get along with. 

The most eventful thing that had happened to Hux over the winter was finding Millicent. He had found the kitten outside on one very cold night. She was curled on a grate that was exuding heat. Hux could in good conscience leave her outside. She seemed to be in good health and looked pretty clean. She had allowed him to pet her, pushing up into his hand and meowing. He had scooped her up and tucked her within his coat bringing her home. Hux had tried to find the original owners to no avail and gladly kept her. He had never pegged himself much of a cat guy but he enjoyed Millicent’s company and she made him feel less lonely. The only problem was that his building didn’t allow any pets at all. So Hux kept her hidden within his apartment and covered up any cat food or kitty litter he brought into the building. It was all going well until Hux had ordered a pizza and when he opened the door to pay the delivery guy Millicent had darted out. He’d paid for the pizza and set it on the nearest counter. Then he darted out to find her. As he went down the stairs he was blocked by a huge form, 4A was currently standing in the stairway holding Millicent while petting her. Hux’s eyes widened. 

“Is this your cat? I thought the building didn’t allow for pets?” 4A asked.

Hux was on edge he really didn’t want to have to get rid of Millicent. He had grown so used to her company that he couldn't imagine having to be so completely alone again. 

“Yes. Well, no. She’s mine for now, I’m pet sitting for a friend” Hux had stuttered out. He was trying to be more convincing, but his nerves were on edge. 

“Hey live and let live, the building’s rule against pets is stupid anyways.” He was still holding Millicent and petting the top of her head. 

“Thanks, but she’s really not mine,” Hux insisted. He could stand the thought of 4A having something over on him. 

He just shrugged and given Millicent over to Hux. Hux took her and held her close to his chest. 

“Thanks for catching her.”   
The air between them was tense. 4A seemed to be attempting kindness and Hux decided to press his luck. 

“I’m Hux,” he introduced himself.

“I’m Kylo,” was returned. 

They stood closer now, staring until Millicent decided to make her presence known with a loud meow. 

“And this one’s name is Millicent.” 

Kylo laughed “Millicent huh? Strange name for a cat.” 

Hux took minor offense, “I’ll have you know she’s named after Millicent Fawcett, writer and suffragette. She’s got big shoes to fill.” 

Kylo’s smile was blinding to Hux, his laugh warm and deep. Hux thought Kylo should laugh more. He wanted to make Kylo laugh again and again. 

“Well then I was mistaken it’s a perfectly chosen name.” 

Kylo moved to the doorway, shuffling his feet. 

“I really won’t say anything about Millicent, you don’t have to worry about that. I’ll see you around. I guess.”

Hux watched Kylo try to leave and found himself unwilling to let him go. Impulsively he called out to Kylo. 

“If you’d like I just had a pizza delivered before Millie here tried making her great escape. Would you like to eat it with me? 

To say it was out of the norm for Hux to reach out to a total stranger would have been the understatement of the year. Contact with other humans wasn’t really Hux’s forte, but there was something about Kylo that made Hux go out on a limb. 

Kylo turned back around and his mouth was left gaping for moment before he seemed to come back into the moment. 

“Yeah I’d like that actually.” 

They awkwardly made their way to Hux’s apartment door. He’d left it open in his mad dash to catch Millie. He stepped in first and gestured for Kylo to follow. He had a small love seat off to the side of his bed. His studio wasn’t very large but he made the sofa fit. He set Millicent down and asked Kylo to sit. 

He went to the kitchen grabbed some plates and napkins. It felt extremely awkward at first but Hux took solace that Kylo also seemed to be out of comfort zone as well. They decided to watch a movie as they ate some low budget horror. Hux didn’t have a television so they watched it on his laptop propped on a side table. They sat close, side by side, on Hux’s small love seat. Touching from hip to thigh. Kylo radiated a lot of heat, Hux didn’t find himself minding one bit. They watched the movie while making snide commentary. Making fun of the overacting or the unrealistic qualities of the fake blood. Hux found himself having a good time. 

At some point they had decided to break into the beer in Hux’s fridge. After that was gone Kylo had popped into his own apartment to grab some from his own kitchen. They sat close side by side talking for what seemed like forever. Long after the movie had ended. 

Hux liked Kylo, so much so that it surprised him. They had talked about everything and anything. From they complained about work and family. Hux found himself telling Kylo about his most recent trip to see his parents over the Holidays. How they always pressured him to do better even when he was doing well. How he felt about always striving to do better but no one ever recognizing his efforts. Kylo had talked about his constant disappointment to his parents. He aspirations to be an actor, and his troubles with his best friend Snoke. 

 

It felt so comfortable being in Kylo’s presence. It was surreal that he had spent so much time hating Kylo from afar and now they were taking well into the night. It finally got to the point in the night that Kylo had to excuse himself. Hux walked him to the door and couldn’t help but feel a stab of disappointment. 

“Thanks for the pizza, it was nice hanging out,” Kylo said. 

“Of course, I had to pay for your silence didn’t I,” Hux had joked but the nervous edge was back. 

They stared at each other. Kylo outside the doorway and Hux leaning within it. A similar image to that first night they had met each other. 

“I’m sorry about yelling at you that first night.” 

Hux was surprised that Kylo had offered the apology, they hadn’t mentioned the previous animosity between them all night lest it ruin their fragile truce. 

“It’s no excuse, but I was just stressed. The move in and my dad proved to be a bad combo.” Kylo ducked his head. 

They were maintaining eye contact now. Kylo’s eyes were a deep brown that Hux couldn’t bring himself to look away from. 

“Thanks, I appreciate that. Really I do. I’m really glad we hung out tonight. I’d like if we did it again sometime” 

The tension was thick between them. Hux wondered how Kylo felt about him. Hux cursed himself for being so forward. He couldn’t deny his own attraction to the man, but they hadn’t talked about significant others. For all Hux knew Kylo was straight. Just as he was giving his final goodbye Kylo ducked his head and slowly pressed his lips to Hux’s. Hux leaned up pressing further into Kylo. Their noses kept bumping into each other but Hux couldn’t find it in himself to care. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s head. Kylo used that as permission to wrap his arms around Hux’s waist and it wasn’t unwelcome. Finally after some time had passed Kylo stepped away. An incredulous look on his face. They exchanged their goodbyes for the final time. 

Hux closed the door. He collapsed against it sighing. His lips were emanating heat and were slightly swollen. All he could think about was Kylo Ren the man he thought he hated hours ago. Hux was fucked, but he found he didn’t mind.


End file.
